Monkey Wrench
by Faith.Hope.Trust
Summary: After surviving a car accident, Morgan ends up in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Now she has the chance to make the story end how she wanted it to. BEING RE-WRITTEN/EDITED. Will be re-posted with regularity in approximately one month.
1. The Prologue

**A/N**: So, I don't own anything, obviously. This is just something I came up with while I was spending time attempting to pay attention in my three hour class today :) Here's the prologue. Chapter one to follow shortly :) I hope to keep updating this once every few days like I do for _Chance of Fate_

* * *

Driving along the highway was an easy task, especially for Megan. She enjoyed driving above all else. It calmed her in a way that not even a deep sleep could provide. She had just been surprised, for her 25th birthday, an opportunity to drive a Lamborghini Murciélago for a day. Megan was in heaven.

Cruising down the somehwat empty highway at 100 mph caused a chill to run down her spin. In response to that chill, Megan applied mroe pressure to the gas pedal and cranked up the volume on the radio. Linkin Park came blasting through the stereo and a smile flitted across her face.

She did not hear the sirens blaring behind her, nor did she see the flashing lights. In the next instant, Megan slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel in order to avoid the overturned tractor trailer in front of her. With a loud bang, she crashed through the tree line and rolled down the hill towards a ravine. She was being jostled so much that she lost track of where she was and what she was doing. Abruptly, the car stopped and Megan slammed against the steering wheel. Pain coursed through her body, causing her to black out.


	2. Trust

**A/N: **I own nothing :) I'm just having some fun. Review please!!!

* * *

A soft murmuring sound stirred Megan from her peaceful slumber. She groaned and rolled over, attempting to borrow her way back into the comfortable sleep she had just awoken from. A soft hand touched her shoulder and urged her into a sitting position. Groggily, Megan rubbed her eyes and opened them. As soon as she realized what she was seeing, she closed her eyes tight and counted slowly to ten. Upon opening them again, the people where still there.

"Shit," muttered Megan, wondering how it was possible.

"Young lady, please watch your language," an old man with a long beard said kindly, his blue eyes twinkling. Megan scowled.

"I'm only going to talk to Professor Snape," she declared, crossing her arms across her chest. Megan might not have known just _how_ she had gotten herself a stay in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, considering it was _fictional_, but she had been an avid reader of the entire series and knew enough to know not to trust Albus Dumbledore. Megan would answer his questions, and then further explain herself to Severus Snape. She knew, undoubtedly, that she would do everything in her power to save him.

Headmaster Dumbledore seemed to want to ask more questions, but Megan held her ground. With a sigh, he turned to Madame Pomfrey to fetch the dour Potions Professor. The Hospital Wing was filled with silence until echoing footsteps could be heard entering the Wing. Upon seeing the tall, slender, scowling figure with robes billowing, Megan scrambled off the bed and ran to him, stopping to stand in front of him.

Severus Snape arched his eyebrow at the unfamiliar girl, but Megan took no offense. Instead, she reached up to peel back his collar, inspecting his throat. _Nothing_, she observed to herself satisfactorally. She then reached for his hair and ran her fingers through it, pleased to see that it was just shiny and thin as she had suspected. With a warm smile, Megan trailed her fingertips down his left arm, pausing for just a moment at his Dark Mark, before taking his hand and squeezing it slightly, as if to reassure him that she was no threat to him. Then she led him to her bedside and pushed him into the chair beside her bed. Satisfied, she herself climbed back into the bed and sat cross-legged, ready for the interrogation.

"Shall we begin then?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Megan narrowed her chocolate brown eyes. "I will answer your questions to the extent that I wish," she warned. "After you're done interrogating me I will speak to Professor Snape _alone_." Her tone left no room for argument.

"Very well, my dear," he replied taking a seat in front of her bed. "Will you tell us your name?"

"Megan."

"Age?"

"Twentyfive."

"Home?"

"The States."

"Family?"

"Mother. Father. Brother."

"Very well," Albus said, eyeing her. He was clearly disappointed that he got such little information. "How is it that you seem to be familiar with myself, my collegues, and the castle?"

Megan paused for a few minutes, contemplating what exactly she should say. Opting for the truth, she replied, "I read about you." It was Professor Snape's turn to stare at her and she shook her head slightly, indicating that he could ask later.

"Why did you ask for Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked, continuing his questioning.

"I trust him," she replied simply.

"And you do not trust me?"

"No, I do not," Megan replied, meeting his gaze unflinchingly.

Albus nodded and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Very well, my dear. I will leave you in Professor Snape's capable hands then. You may have dinner in the Great Hall if you wish, and then I expect to see you in my office after dinner," he said, standing up. With a nod to both of them, the Headmaster swept out of the Hospital Wing.

Megan waited a few minutes before turning to Severus. He returned her gaze. With an encouraging nod, he whispered the incantation and was within her mind. Megan laid back and started to direct him through her memories. Snippets of her childhood introduced him to the lonliness she had felt for most of her life despite what seemed to be a close family unit. He saw her love of books and learning. She showed him her favorite series about a boy named Harry Potter. She showed him arguments with friends and family about Severus' loyalty and about Albus Dumbledore's manipulative tendancies. He pulled out of her mind then, and looked at her with an odd mixture of fascination and incredulity.

They sat in silence for a good while until Severus finally spoke. "Your faith in me is misplaced Miss...?"

Megan sighed. "My faith is not misplaced Severus. You may call me Megan, though if you wish to retain such formalities then Ms. Doe will do," she replied softly. Severus narrowed his eyes, but did not comment. He recalled that Muggles generally refer to an unknown person as John or Jane Doe. "I will do everything in my power to change what that horrid cow wrote Severus. I swear it. I'm going to need your help though. Please?" she begged, hoping that he would help her but knowing that it was a longshot.

Severus stood abruptly. "You will address me as Professor or Mr. Snape, Ms. Doe. If you would excuse me, I have dunderheads that need teaching. Good day," he said firmly. He spun on his heel and billowed out of the Wing. Megan sighed.

"Madame Pomfrey?" she called. The Mediwitch hurried to her side. "Do you think you could find me a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and some sneakers?" she asked.

Poppy nodded with a smile and pulled out her wand. "You can call me Poppy dear. You'll need someone to talk to if you insist on only speaking with Severus. I hope what ever you've read doesn't speak ill of me," she said kindly as she waved her wand, transfiguring Megan's plain white hospital clothing into the items she requested. "There you go, my dear. If there's anything else I can do for you,please feel free to ask."

"Thank you so much Poppy," Megan replied, hugging the matron. "I'm going to see if I can find Hermione. Would you be able to point me in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room?" she asked. Poppy nodded and scribbled directions for Megan to follow. "Thanks again!" she said, waving as she exited the Hospital Wing.

Sure enough, Poppy's directions led her right to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Excuse me, but could you find out if Hermione's in there?" Megan asked the portrait politely.

"You're the one they found unconcious by the lake then?" the Fat Lady inquired. When Megan nodded, the woman disappeared from the frame. Seconds later, she reappeared and winked before the door was pushed open. Out came Hermione, followed by Harry and Ron.

Megan smiled. "You three are exactly as I pictured you," she muttered, before enveloping Hermione in a tight hug.

"Uh, Mione? Who's she?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

Megan let go of Hermione sheepishly, who quickly backed away from her. "Sorry. My name is Megan. I've heard about you guys is all, but I've never seen pictures. I've always admired Hermione," she explained quickly. "Um," she looked around the hallway, "Can we go to the Room of Requirement, and I'll explain everything there?" she asked.

The Golden Trio looked at her with wide, surprised eyes. "Sure," Harry said, recovering first. He led the way through the maze of hallways to the tapestry with the dancing trolls.


	3. Getting Settled

**A/N:** I own nothing except my dear favorite Megan :] Rate and Review please???

* * *

Harry was the one who took the initiative to lead the way. Megan walked next to him with Hermione and Ron walking behind them. Every so often, Megan would be distracted by a portrait or tapestry, but for the most part she stayed on track. When Harry started to slow down, Megan stepped forward and began walking in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement. A door appeared after the third pass and Megan grinned. "This is so cool," she muttered before walking inside.

The room that greeted the four of them was in the style of a sitting room. On the wall to their right there was an ornate onyx fireplace, its mantel decorated in picture frames Megan recognized as family photos. The wall directly in front of them held bookcases filled to the brim. There was a large couch facing the fireplace with two comfortable looking chairs on either side of it. In between the two chairs was a rectangular oak coffee table with a tea service for four. Megan was rather happy with the room, so she took the seat farthest from the door and slipped her shoes off, choosing to sit cross legged in the chair. Hermione sat in the chair opposite her while Harry and Ron took the couch.

"So," Megan started softly. "I've ah…I know all of you. I know that Harry's in love with Ginny and that Ron really likes Hermione. I know all about the Order of the Phoenix, the Horcruxes, and Professor Snape. Just as a ground rule…no bad talk about Professor Snape around me. I'll explain that one later though," she added sternly. The three of them just shrugged. Megan stood and walked over to the bookshelves. She pulled out the first three books in the series and laid them on the coffee table. "You guys should look at these. I'll be over there working on adding a room while you guys look over them," she explained, before walking towards the empty wall adjacent from the bookshelves.

The trio sat together on the couch and browsed the first three chapters of their friendship. Megan ignored them and focused on asking the Room of Requirement for a separate room only for her to use. A door appeared and Megan walked through. She was pleased with the results the Room provided. Across the far wall was a large white board with timelines showing what was currently set to happen, which would be helpful to track what she changed and what she didn't. There was a desk in front of it that held papers, pens, pencils, thumbtacks, post-its, and highlighters to assist her in keeping track of the timeline.

Before she could inspect it further, there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Hermione there. "We've got some questions," the Gryffindor said quietly.

"Sure, not a problem," Megan said, following Hermione back out to the main area. She took her seat again on the side chair and faced the trio. "What's up, guys?" she asked softly.

Harry stood and started to pace behind the couch. After a few minutes of silence, he stopped pacing and spoke. "What happens next?" he asked, though Megan could tell he had a dozen other questions.

"Well, last year was rather difficult for you guys, wasn't it? I know that Harry, you had to go just a few weeks ago to convince Slughorn to come back and teach and I know that Professor Snape was named Defense Teacher. Also, I know what Draco's up to," she added, unable to keep the smirk off her face.

Hermione gave her an odd look, but Harry moved in front of her, his emerald eyes gleaming with suspicion. "How do we know that you aren't working with Malfoy?" he asked seriously.

All Megan could do was shrug. "You don't. Unfortunately, it would be unwise for you to just hand out trust to a complete stranger that just handed you books written about you. I understand that, but know this Harry James Potter. I will not be intimidated by you. I don't particularly like you. My trust is not so easily handed out either, Mr. Potter, so we shall see how this ends up. You three have discussing to do, and I must meet with that meddling fool," she replied, her tone gaining confidence as she spoke. She walked towards the door to leave the Room of Requirement, but paused and turned back to the Trio. "Whatever you do, heed my warnings. I will do everything I can to keep the three of you alive and to help eliminate the Dark Lord, but I will do it on my terms." With that, Megan walked out of the Room and headed towards the Great Hall. The Gryffindors did not follow her.

* * *

Upon entering the Great Hall, Megan saw that there was an empty chair at the end of the High Table. Assuming it was for her, she began to walk towards it. Since it was on the far side, directly in front of the Slytherin Table, Megan took the opportunity to scout out Draco Malfoy and other recognizable characters she remembered. When she saw Pansy Parkinson, she made a face. Lord was that girl ugly.

She sat herself next to Professor Slughorn and settled in to enjoy dinner as best she could. Many students looked at her curiously but no one said anything outright, so Megan did not worry. She ate well, devouring the steak and mashed potato dinner the House Elves whipped up. To top it off, there was a deliciously sinful chocolate cake for dessert. After licking her fork, she set her things down and stood. Megan walked the distance behind the High Table to Dumbledore's chair.

"I'm ready," was all she said. Albus turned to her, his blue eyes sparkling despite their somber appearance.

"Very well, then. If you'll follow me?" he replied, standing up and assuming the lead. Megan rolled her eyes and followed the Headmaster to his office. The spiral staircase was an interesting experience, but soon enough she was seated in a chair with a cup of tea. She set the teacup down as the Headmaster began to speak.

"You are clearly too old to be a student, Ms. Doe. On top of this, you are also a Muggle who should not have any knowledge of the magical world. I think it is besbut soon enough she was seated in a chair with a cup of tea. She set the teacup down as the Headmaster began to speak.

"You are clearly too old to be a student, Ms. Doe. On top of this, you are also a Muggle who should not have any knowledge of the magical world. I think it is best, then, that you remain here within the castle's walls but under the supervision of Professor Snape. You have expressed that your trust in him is irrefutable and he has no substantial information to sway my decision. He will be waiting for you outside my office to lead you to his rooms."

Megan cocked an eyebrow and waited.

"You are dismissed young lady," Albus said firmly. Megan shrugged and left his office, making her way down the spiral staircase where Severus Snape stood scowling.

"Well hello Professor," Megan greeted the dour man brightly. "I have much to speak to you about," she added. Severus just turned on his heel and began stalking towards the Dungeons. Megan thought it best to follow silently. It took them a good ten minutes to descend fully into the deep recesses of the Dungeons.

"That is the Slytherin Common Room," he informed her, pointing to a silver archway on the stone wall. "My classroom is just down that hallway," he added, motioning to the hallway directly to the left of them. "We are headed to my private quarters." With that, Severus led her down the hallway past the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room until they came across a heavy wooden door. Severus pressed his thumb to the doorknob and leaned in whispering something. He opened the door with a slight push and led Megan inside.

The room they had entered was an elegant sitting room much like the one that the Room of Requirement had produced for her. The walls were made of stone, though most of it was covered with artwork from various famous artists such as Monet, Van Gough, Da Vinci, and Dali. There was a simple fireplace in front of a comfortable looking black leather couch. An armchair was positioned to the side of the couch and most of the wall space that wasn't filled with artwork was filled with bookshelves. Megan was impressed.

"This is my study. Through the first door on your left are my personal quarters which you are not allowed in under any and all circumstances. The next door is my lab, which I can access through my bedroom. You can go in there, but do not touch anything. The third door is your room now. I understand you have no clothing with you, so the House Elves will bring you appropriate attire for you to wear. You will stay out of trouble. If you need help with anything go see Poppy. Do not ask me stupid questions, and _do not_ speak to me of your stupid books. Understand?" Severus Snape trained his best glare on the brunette who was observing him closely.

"Understood Professor," Megan replied. Severus nodded once and stalked into his lab¸ leaving Megan alone in the sitting area. With a shrug, she perused the bookshelves until she found a Year One Potion's book. She settled herself on the couch and began reading.


	4. A Truce

MW 3

**A/N**: I don't own anything 3

A deep rumbling sound woke Megan. She had apparently fallen asleep reading the Second Year Potion's text and was covered in a blanket she didn't recognize. Her attention was drawn to the hallway outside the door where she thought the sound had come from. Quietly, she walked to the door and pressed her ear against it. She could hear two muted voices arguing, but couldn't make out any distinct words. Both voices were male, though one sounded younger than the other. Realizing that it could only be Severus and Draco, Megan quickly returned to her spot on the couch and feigned sleep. Minutes later, the door opened and slammed shut. Soft footfalls went passed her, and she heard Severus's door open and close. When she was sure that the coast was clear, so to speak, she stood and yawned, making her way to her bedroom.

A simple four poster bed sat in the middle of the far wall flanked on either side by mahogany night stands. There was a long dresser on the wall opposite the bed with a large mirror hanging over it. Megan had a feeling that it was already filled with clothing. She opened the top right drawer and found socks and underwear. The drawer next to it revealed pajama pants and slightly larger sleeping shirts. Megan took a pair of pants and a grey shirt, bringing them into the bathroom where she changed and brushed her teeth. With another yawn, she made her way to bed and slid between the sheets. She fell asleep just as she settled in.

- - -

A full week had passed before Megan worked up the nerve to sit in on Severus's First Year class with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. He had merely quirked an eyebrow and paired her with a shy Ravenclaw boy. _He reminds me of Neville,_ she thought to herself. She was not mistaken. The potion assigned was a basic healing potion that was nearly impossible to screw up. The poor kid was so scared his hands were shaking!

"What's your name?" Megan asked amicably.

"B-Br-Bri-Brian," he stuttered. She smiled.

"I'm Megan. Do you mind if I work with you?" she asked, hoping to give him a bit of a confidence boost. He returned her smile and seemed to calm down a bit. They were able to complete the potion, despite Severus trying to intimidate Brian. Megan let him bottle the potion and hand it in. He looked so happy that she had trusted him to take the lead and she was glad she had.

When Severus dismissed the class, he called for her to approach his desk. "Professor?" she asked questioningly.

"Miss Doe, what were you doing in my Potions class?"

"Learning, sir," she replied blandly.

Severus chuckled and replied, "You did indeed. I have Second Years after lunch. I trust you've read the textbook that is missing from my shelves?"

Megan had the decency to blush. "I'm sorry sir. I'll be sure to return it to its place," she replied hurriedly.

"No matter," Severus replied. "What you can do is come to lunch and then you will work on your own next class." With that, he exited the classroom, his robes billowing behind him. _How does he do that?_ _And why is he being so nice?_ Megan stared at the door suspiciously.

Since an answer didn't materialize out of thin air, Megan decided to return to the Room of Requirement, more specifically to the Room of Lost Things. She was fairly certain she would find Draco there. Sure enough, as she was heading towards the Great Hall, Draco appeared in front of her striding importantly towards the seventh floor. She paused, waiting for him to get far enough ahead of her. A hand landed on her shoulder and Megan bit her lip to keep a scream from escaping her lips. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Snooping, Miss Doe?" a silky baritone voice whispered in her ear. Megan shivered. "I believe I said lunch." With that, Severus released his hold on her shoulder and stalked towards his quarters, apparently finished in the Great Hall. Curious, Megan forgot all about Draco and followed Severus silently. He led her to their sitting room.

Severus sat silently in an arm chair. Megan took a seat opposite him on the couch and observed him. The silence, after a good fifteen minutes, became unbearable for Megan. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" she asked bluntly.

His gaze met hers and he cocked an eyebrow. "Miss Doe, I am sure you are aware of Albus Dumbledore's manipulations?" Megan nodded in the affirmative. "He made it clear that it would be in my best interest to treat you differently that I had previously." He sounded almost annoyed at the old man. "While I am extremely uncomfortable with your memories as expressed to me, my gut is telling me that I should consider your information carefully. I always listen to my instincts."

"Sir, my only desire is to help. To fix what I perceive to be broken. You were asked to kill the Headmaster. I am learning what I can of this world before I return to my own, and I ask you for the opportunity to kill him myself. I know what all of the Horcruxes are, I know where they are, and I know that your Dark Lord will fall from grace. I want certain people to survive, sir. Your life, especially, is most precious to me. While I have never believed myself to be a romantic, I always found comfort in your character and I utterly detest that cow for destroying you in such a fashion. If you are to die, then it should be on your own terms and as the hero that you are. I know enough to change the tide of this war, and to free you of your masters. I will bring you redemption, Severus Snape. So help me Merlin, I will." Megan was on the edge of her seat leaning forward as she spoke passionately. Severus observed her passively.

After minutes of silent consideration, Severus replied, "Show me." Without hesitation, Megan brought to mind every word written about the Boy-Who-Lived. Severus whispered the incantation and he learned of everything Megan knew. He did not leave one stone unturned, or one thread loosened. He was thorough and exacting as Megan expected him to be, but he was also gentle. His mind touched hers as if caressing her. She felt peaceful.

When Severus emerged, he sat back in silence. Megan waited for him to collect his thoughts. "I will help you, pending a few conditions." She nodded readily. "First, you will keep this strictly between the two of us. Second, you will do everything and anything I tell you without asking a multitude of questions. Third, you do not interfere with Draco's task. Understood?"

Megan contemplated all of these for a few minutes. "I understand, sir," she replied solemnly.

"Very well. I suggest we get to class then, Miss Doe." Severus stood and walked to the door, pausing and turning back to her. "Also, within these quarters, we are on a first name basis." With that, he was gone, headed for his classroom. Megan grinned in victory and followed him out the door.


End file.
